


the day the moon left the sun

by deadtylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, Heroin, M/M, Sad, breakdown - Freeform, double suicide, explicet detail about both deaths, josh dies, mentions of other people - Freeform, suicide note, they both die in sorry, this gon be sad, trigger warning, tyler dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadtylerr/pseuds/deadtylerr
Summary: tyler’s gone, nothing of him is left but a stupid note that josh won’t read, he can’t, he knew what tyler was and he knew what he did, but josh didn’t care because he’s dead now too.





	the day the moon left the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is a massive trigger wanting for drug abuse and double suicide, please read at your own risk, if you think it might trigger you in the slightest please do not read this.

Josh got the news three hours after it happened.

the only reason he got the new is because he’s the one who find tyler sitting on his bed with a needle sticking out of his arm and a burnt spoon next to his leg, his lips were blue and his eyes were shut as if he was feeling pure bliss, but his arm without the needle in it had burn marks going all down it, as if he wanted to melt with the heroin that killed him.

josh didn’t scream, he didn’t cry, he called 911 and waited for them to get tyler out of here, he looked for a note while he waited but came out with no luck

tyler left nothing 

he knew tyler did heroin for awhile, he tried to help him but everything he did didn’t seem to help, only made tyler want to melt more

tyler didn’t want help, but josh wanted tyler alive. 

to late for that thought, huh

the cops came and got tyler out, josh stayed and started to take one of tyler’s hoodies out of the closest, tyler’s favorite one, surprisingly he didn’t die in this one

as he grasped it an envelope fell out, but josh just grabbed it and stuffed it back in and out the hoodie on breathing deeply to smell tyler’s sent, it was a mix between weed, sandel wood, and fire

tyler likes to burn things 

no wonder he liked to burn his veins.

 six days passed with breeze, tyler being put underground and josh not going to the funeral as a good boyfriend would, but he was just as dead as tyler at this point 

the love of his life was dead, fucking dead, and there was nothing he could have done that he didn’t already do, he tried getting him into rehab but tyler put up a fight, josh went to sleep with a busted lip night on the couch that night, never talked about it since.

josh had the note tyler left hanging in his fridge, begging to be read but was ignored, everytime he looked at it it was as if spiders were crawling all over him, so he left it in the kitchen to mock himself at how weak he is.

 

its been three months now, note was still unread and josh was only getting older

but he broke, he cried and he screamed, punched a whole in the wall and distorted his bedroom

all of this was built up inside him for three months, it was their three year anniversary after all, josh was gonna give him a promise ring, but now josh wears it to remember

he ran to the kitchen and looked st the note as if that’s where all his anger was coming from, he snachted it off the door and went and sat down on the couch

he opened it slow so he wouldn’t damage it in his rage 

tyler’s handwriting made him tear up

” _dear josh_

_this isn’t how i planned to go, i wanted us to be married and happy, sober, clean of this life, but hayley had extra left over, and me being the selfish asshole i am wanted it, and here i am, writing this note before i take it, i know it’s passed my limit, but i’m okay with death, don’t think this is your fault, i love you so much and you mean everything to me but i mean nothing to myself_

_i know about the ring, i saw you hide it, i’m so sorry you fell in love with a piece of shit no good druggie, i knew this day would come and i knew you knew that too, please don’t be sad_

_i love you so much, you deserve the universe, all the stars and all the love in the world, i’ve told jenna to take care of you if i ever died, i don’t know if she’ll hold her end of the deal, she’s getting better though, she found someone new_

_you don’t deserve this, you’ve been through to much, with your mom killing herself this way, to your dad beating you every hour of the day and blaming you, i’m sorry i’m doing it, but it was bound to happen, i love you so much_

_your smile whenever you see a cat, your eyes when you laugh, the way you act, you’re perfection in the best form possible, i love you, i don’t think i could tell you enough, i have a suprise for you_

_in the envelope there should be a ring, an engagement ring, i wanna marry you, but it’s to late, so just wear the ring, i already have mine on, i love you so much babe, goodnight_

_**love, Tyler**_ ” 

 

and josh was gone, this was it this was the last straw the straw where josh would slit his wrists and die in the bathtub

he looked in the envelope and pulled out a ring, the words “the sun” engraved on the inside, tears were spilling out of his eyes at an alarming rate, but he didn’t care

tyler was gonna marry him

that stupid son of a bitch

josh broke, he missed tyler so much, his clothes are losing their sent, and now he had a ring from a dead man

josh ran

he ran to the nearest building, the building where he meet tyler for the first time, the first time they kissed, the first time they knew what love really meant, and now it’s the roof where josh jumped and flew

he got to the edge, his breathing was hard but he didn’t care, he was screaming but he couldn’t hear himself, and then he fell

he flew down ten stories, head first into the cement below, breaking his neck and skull and he died on impact, his strenom was fractured and he broke a rib which punctured his lung,

he bled out there on the side walk at three fifty in the morning, the people coming to work that morning found him and called the police, got him cleaned up and gone as if he was nothing but filth 

he was with tyler now

but the sun didn’t meet the moon ever again.

the moon was selfish, gained nothing but gave his life away for himself not thinking of anyone, the affected, and the newly dead. 

the sun burned out after the moon had died, and all the stars exploded, leaving nothing behind.


End file.
